1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a scoop proof electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,495, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a squib, scoop proof electrical connector. The connector is used for an air bag system in a vehicle, and the scoop proof feature prevents scoop-proof insertion of the plug connector into the socket connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,750 discloses a squib electrical connector with a ferrite tube surrounding portions of contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,230 discloses a co-axial squib electrical connector with a ferrite block surrounding portions of electrical wires.
A problem exists with conventional squib electrical connectors used as vehicle air bag connectors in that the height size of the connectors are limited due to the limited size of the area they are used in (vehicle space limitations), and the height of ferrite tubes at contact areas of plug connectors is desired to be larger for better filtering or attenuating. These two diametrically opposite factors have prevented a small size squib air bag connector from having adequate ferrite filtering at its contacts. There is a desire for a squib air bag electrical connector with an increased height ferrite member(s) at its contacts.